starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре
Джабба Десилийк Тиуре (сокр. Джабба Хатт) — один из самых могущественных королей преступного мира в Галактике. Джабба Хатт руководил крупнейшей преступной организацией. Он разместил свою резиденцию в древнем монастыре Б'омарр на Татуине. Преступная империя Джаббы не знала никаких ограничений — она занималась контрабандой, распространением глиттерстима— наркотического вещества, добываемого на Кесселе, работорговлей, убийствами, вымогательством и пиратством. Одно время на него работал и Хан Соло со своим компаньоном Чубаккой, но однажды Соло пришлось под угрозой нападения имперского патруля сбросить за борт груз спайса, стоимость которого он так и не сумел возместить Джаббе. С тех пор наемники Джаббы преследовали Соло по всей Галактике, и спустя несколько лет наемному охотнику Боба Фетту наконец удалось привезти заточенного в углерод Хана Соло во дворец Джаббы. У Джаббы Хатта была тетя Джилиак, которую убил Дурга Бесадии Тай за то, что она убила его отца. Когда погибла тетя Джаббы, он стал главой клана Десилийк. Биография Ранние годы (600 ДБЯ — 22 ДБЯ) Джабба был рождён на Нал Хатта Зорбой Десилийк Тиуре. Он взял на себя управление кланом Десилийк в 2 ДБЯ, после убийства Джилиак, прежнего лидера. Старый хатт умер после изнурительной борьбы с Дургой Бесадии Тай. Когда из остывающего трупа выполз сын Джилиака, Джабба, который совершенно не был настроен уступать ему власть, не долго думая, раздавил детеныша насмерть. В невероятно молодом возрасте, 80 лет, напористый гангстер установил свою преступную империю на отдаленной планете Татуин, расположенной во Внешнем кольце. В 516 ДБЯ он купил Монастырь Б'омарр, благополучно укрывая себя на планете. Джабба,как осторожный контрабандист занялся продажей оружия, вместе с другом Эфантом Моном. Во время прихода к власти Сенатора Палпатина Джабба был крупнейшим ганстером среди хаттов. Его конкурентами были Сайс Фромм, тогда главой преступных организаций и принц Ксизор, руководитель Чёрного Солнца. Хотя ни Ксизор, ни Джабба не были молоды, обоим только что вручили власть, установленной их предками. В то время как Фромм играл в военные игры, Ксизор и Джабба ощущали изменения и тратили свои ресурсы для получения власти. Из-за привлекательной ганстерской натуры во время перемен в галактике, Джабба достиг большого уважения. Контрабандист-тви’лек с Рилота, Биб Фортуна с самого начала был его дворецким. Он был всегда при исполнении служебных обязанностей, где бы Джабба ни находился. Биб был бы позже заменен Нарун Кутусом, но всё же достиг лидерства снова, несколько лет спустя. thumb|Джабба Тиуре приветствует гонщиков на состязанииДжабба, как было известно, заключал пари на подрейсерах. Он часто проигрывал из-за рекомендаций его некомпетентного дроида-астромеханика R5-X2. У Джаббы никогда не было интереса к спорту — иногда он засыпал во время гонки — кроме прибыли, полученной со ставок и из-за наличия должников, особенно Уотто. Когда Джабба побеждал, его вознаграждением были молодые рабыни и кредиты. Он удостоверился, что всегда получал свой денежный эквивалент «легкий способ, или твердый путь». Вмешательство джедая в бизнес Эфант Мон и Джабба придумали план провоза контрабанды на Церею, где они столкнулись с мастером джедаем Ки-Ади-Мунди, дочь которого и её друг были порабощены хаттом. Мунди должен был переждать опасность прежде, чем у него появится шанс освободить свою дочь и её друга из лап хатта, после чего он успешно спас и Сильвн и ее друга Твина. Во время этой миссии джедай нашел доказательства, связывающие Джаббу с армией Торговой Федерации и в подготовке её к вторжению на Набу, но хатт избежал серьезного возмездия.thumb|left|Встреча Ки-Ади-Мунди и Джаббы Когда спустя некоторое время Мунди вернулся на Татуин, ища безопасный проход через дюны пустыни, Джабба узнал мастера джедая, и лгал ему, что стал благородным существом. Он отослал Мунди на ялике, сопровождаемом несколькими охранниками хатта, которые должны были «охранять его от вреда»; однако, Биб Фортуна отметил, что они послали джедая к песчаной буре. Ки-Ади понял это в начале поездки. Джабба сказал об этом: Фортуна и хатт смеялись, поскольку ялик поехал далее к песчаной буре вперед, хотя Ки-Ади Мунди выжил и продолжил выступать против Джаббы, подстрекающего местных жителей против песчаных людей. Сокращение конкуренции У Джаббы была жестокая конкуренция с Гардуллой Старшей. Когда Джабба и его конкурентка встретились до Бунта Ив Классик, Гардулла сделала полную модель трека, удивив Джаббу. Ей также принадлежал механизм, заранее выявляющий победителя. К удивлению Джаббы, он сказал, что победителем будет Гасгано, тогда как дроид Джаббы, R5-X2, показал, что Себульба придёт первым, Гасгано вторым, и Маухоник третьим; дроид также одобрил бывшего раба Гардуллы, Энакина Скайуокера. У Джаббы Гардулла была как в в гостях, когда он принимал гонку, и когда Скайуокер финишировал первым, Джабба перехитрил Гардуллу и выиграл пари. thumb|left|260px|Гардулла и Джабба.Во время сражения, которое произошло в Пустыне Джангленда, Гардулла почувствовала заговор и велела собрать всех её преступных подчиненных, чтобы начать нападение на Тускенов, посылая печально известного охотника за головами Орру Синг, чтобы уничтожить их лидера джедая, Шарада Хетта. В это время у Джаббы была идея отослать своих головорезов, чтобы совершить набег на лагеря Тускенов, подстрекая Песчаных Людей начать свои собственные набеги. Джабба тогда запланировал получить прибыль от этого, продавая переоцененное избыточное оружие Дреддона гражданским лицам. Заговор Гардуллы потерпел неудачу, вынуждая её отступить к её дворцу в Мос Эспа. Это было бы одной из последних конфронтаций Джаббы с Гардуллой. Когда конкуренция вышла из-под контроля, Джабба хатт нанял Джанго Фетта, чтобы завершить ее раз и навсегда. Джабба Десилийк Тиуре привел Джанго Фетта к Гардулле и был вполне рад услышать, что Гардуллу съело ее домашнее животное крайт-дракон, но был сильно удивлён и хотел знать, почему не Джанго Фетт уничтожил её. Он нашёл ответ достаточно скоро, поскольку позже узнал, что Джанго был убит на Геонозисе. Позже Джабба имел деловые отношения с сыном-клоном Джанго Фетта, Бобой Феттом. Войны клонов Во время Войн клонов Джабба оказался в положении, которого никогда даже вообразить не мог: он помогал генералу Галактической Республики во время второго сражения на Татуине. Когда Бурка Хатт (конкурент Джаббы) был в союзе с Конфедерацией независимых систем, Джабба Хатт пришел к выводу, что гангстер зашел слишком далеко со своими выходками. Таким образом, когда республика прибыла на место действия, армия клонов оказалась слишком малочисленной, чтобы атаковать базу Конфедерации на планете, и Джабба помог республике.thumb|Джабба во времена Войн Клонов После того, как Джабба поддержал их силы, генералы-джедаи Эчуу Шен-Джон и Наат Рит с помощью Джаббы убили Бурку. Для устранения их проблем Джабба дал им пять тысяч новых кристаллов, в благодарность за избавление от конкурента. Но Джабба, будучи истинным преступным боссом, считал, что лучше иметь деловые отношения с обеими сторонами войны. Когда Сепаратистский лидер Уот Тамбор связался с ним, Джабба согласился помочь Сепаратисту провезти контрабандой огромные отгрузки строительных материалов. Его причастность к Конфедерации была обнаружена осведомителем республики Раалой Пончер, но армия боевых дроидов под командованием Саато захватила ее, и она была заключена в тюрьму. Когда Совет джедаев узнал об исчезновении Раалы, Энакин был послан на расследование. Молодой джедай освободил Пончер из тёмного дворца, убил Саато и передал информацию о причастности Джаббы Оби-Вану Кеноби. Некоторое время спустя, Боба Фетт, сын Джанго, прочитал завещание своего отца, которое проинструктировало его посещать Джаббу Хатта. У Фетта была стычка с Дурджем, но он сбежал от охотника и попал к Джаббе на службу. Работая на Джаббу, Боба строил свои планы, не связанные с хаттом. Помимо этого, у Фетта все еще были связи с Конфедерацией Независимых Систем и Графом Дуку. Во время Войн Клонов Джабба просил джедаев помочь найти его сына, Ротту, в обмен на проход через территорию хатта, поскольку Сепаратисты управляли всеми главными космическими точками. Он послал группу охотников за головами, которые следили за похитителями его сына до Тета, но они все были казнены. Оказалось, что это Граф Дуку и КНС похитили сына Джаббы. В конечном счете джедаи завоевали доверие хатта, вернув ему сына. Джабба разозлился на главного заговорщика, его собственного дядю Зиро Десилийка Тиуре, который планировал взять под контроль империю своего племянника. Джабба позволил республике посадить Зиро за решётку.thumb|284px|Джабба рассказывает о похищении сына. Некоторое время спустя к Джаббе пришёл председатель Панторы Барон Папанойда, который искал одного из охотников за головами Джаббы, Гридо. Он обратился к Джаббе как к такому же отцу, чтобы разыскать его дочерей Ши Иквей и Че Аманв. Он попросил у Джаббы разрешения взять кровь Гридо, потому что, если кровь Гридо соответствовала образцу, который он нашел на Блестящем, значит, дочерей похитил родианец. Джабба позволил взять кровь и крайне удивился, когда узнал, что Гридо работает на Сепаратистов. Он отдал охотника Панторианцу, а сам в это время занялся другими делами. Джабба нанял охотника за головами Кэда Бейна, чтобы получить информацию о здании Сената. Успешно выполнив задание, Кэд поговорил с Джаббой и Советом хаттов и узнал, что Зирo Хатт должен быть выпущен из тюрьмы. Бейн успешно освободил дядю Джаббы. Тогда Джабба нанял Си Снутлс, чтобы добыть информацию от Зиро. Си предала и убила Зиро, тогда Джабба получил дневник хаттов. Погром среди подчинённых (22 ДБЯ - 3 ПБЯ) Дворецкий thumb|left|Джабба и Биб ФортунаУ Джаббы было несколько подчинённых, и в течение долгого времени каждый помогал ему управлять частью его империи. Самым старым и лучшим из них был дворецкий Нарун Кутус, которого Джабба уважал, но не мог оставлять его надолго, так как он много знал о его действиях. Таким образом, вместо того, чтобы оставить Наруна Кутуса, Джабба убил его. Наруна Кутуса хотели заменить двое конкурентов— тви’лек Биб Фортуна и человек по имени Бидло Кверв. Джабба любил наблюдать за такими соревнованиями и настраивал этих двух близких друзей друг против друга. Когда Джаббе подарили домашнего любимца ранкора, Кверв был доволен, что первым на банкет Джаббы идёт Фортуна. В 22 ДБЯ отец Джаббы, Зорба, был заключен в тюрьму за незаконную горную промышленность драгоценного камня. После попытки освободить Зорбу, Джилиак взял на себя управление кланом Десилийк, а Джабба стал преемником. Джабба также регулярно нанимал охотников за головами, одним из его фаворитов был ганд Зукусс. Джабба нанимал охотника за головами для многих миссий. Джабба в конечном счете предложил, чтобы Закусс объединился с перепрограммированным рабочими Джаббы протокольным дроидом 4-LOM. Джабба был доволен работой пары и часто нанимал их. Дальнейшие дела thumb|left|254px|Джабба Тиуре и Гаар Саппун ведут "дружественную" беседу.Приблизительно за пять лет ДБЯ Джабба взял свою баржу и отправился в штаб Гаара Саппуна, старого знакомого хатта. Джабба сообщил Гаару, что в его дворце была бомба, но когда галактическая Империя послала на расследование Коша Карпа, бомбы обнаружено не было. После этого обмана Гаар пытался не раз убить хатта. Джабба нанёс ответный удар ядовитым тромонидом, который быстро укусил Гаара. Угроза взорвать всех бомбой убедила Гаара дать Джаббе всё, чтобы получить противоядие от укуса. Когда Гаару напомнили о бомбе, он попросил взорвать её. Всё приняло худший оборот, когда Джабба назвал Гаара настоящим именем, Соно Бомоором. Карп, узнав имя, понял, что это Гаар убил его семью, и тут же застрелил его. Карп понял, что был фактически «бомбой», и играл по правилам Джаббы. Покинув планету, Скуппа, капитан корабля Джаббы, определил грузовое судно Нуффин, на котором находилось их богатство. Джабба Хатт, Биб Фортуна, и два викуэя сели на корабль, оставив охранников гаморреанцев, чтобы охранять Стар Джуэл. Когда группа зашла на борт, они были пленены принцессой Нэмпи. Нэмпи поместила охранников и Биба в кладовую, в то время как Джабба и Скуппа смогли противостоять ей. Хатта в конечном счёте также отправили в кладовую. Скуппа понял, что он теперь в ответе за финансы Джаббы и согласился жениться на Нэмпи, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь. Но Нэмпи съела его первой брачной ночью. В ужасе Скуппа понял, что он стал закуской Нэмпи. Когда Джаббу послали в ее палату, чтобы хатт стал основным блюдом, Джабба Хатт быстро понял, что происходит, и использовал ситуацию в своих интересах. Джабба заранее установил глубоко в черепе Скуппы бомбу с кислотой ксеноборик на случай, если капитан предаст его. Теперь Джабба Хатт дал Нэмпи шанс отдать его богатства, и тогда он не взорвал бы бомбу. На ее отказ он не ответил и просто взорвал бомбу с кислотой. Охранников и Биба вскоре выпустили. Шутливо Джабба предложил, чтобы его дворецкий тви’лек «носил обувь» из взорванных органов. Джабба планировал продать судно Нэмпи Кабрулу Нууму. Охранников покойной принцессы Биб предложил продать в качестве рабов, но у Джаббы был более зловещий план. Он решил бросить их в космическое пространство, чтобы «увидеть, как они лопнут». Сначала, когда Джабба Хатт встретился с Нуумом, встреча двух преступников была дружественной. Всё, однако, начало ухудшаться, когда Джабба предложил Нууму убить Ву Чакера, конкурента Нуума. Нуум послал Джаббу в запасную комнату, где сын Нуума, Раск, заключил контракт с Джаббой на убийство отца. Джабба был гордо обязан. Когда Нуум задохнулся во сне, Джабба стал партнёром Раска. Раск возражал, и посадил Джаббу в тюрьму. Находясь в тюрьме, Джабба встретил другого члена семьи Нуума, Норбу, сестру Раска, которая желала брату смерти. Джабба решил помочь ей, и они вместе убили Раска в его же офисе. Затем хатт отправился восвояси. Потом Норба пришла в гости к хатту. Когда она сказала, что хочет смерти Ву Чакера, Джабба засмеялся инаклонился поближе, сказав ей, чтобы она слушала. Когда она наклонилась, чтобы послушать, он потянул её к себе в рот и съел. Затем он схватил ключи и скрылся. Потом Джабба убил Чакера, но понял, что должен был сделать это в первую очередь. thumb|215px|Джабба ест Норбу Нуум. Когда Джабба вернулся в свой дворец, коварный дворецкий, Биб Фортуна, собрал шесть недовольных фаворитов Джаббы (в том числе Нивека), чтобы убить охранников Джаббы, после чего им рассказали все свои секреты. thumb|left|Атака Фрекеров.К сожалению, вскоре после того как они начали действовать, охранники Гру'ум и Мирамба выпустили фрекеров, тем самым испортив план. Бибу и потенциальным убийцам удалось устранить всех фрекеров, за что хатт был благодарен. Фортуна не мог заставить себя убить Джаббу после этого. В конце концов, Нивек и другие сообщники погибли в борьбе с фрекерами, но Биб не отправился в могилу. Интриги среди хаттов thumb|Хан Соло нанимается на работу к Джаббе.Вскоре на глаза Джаббе и его тете Джилиаку попался талантливый контрабандист Хан Соло. Впечатленные работой мальчика, хатты наняли Хана для того, чтобы провезти контрабандой по всей галактике запрещённый наркотик. Хан быстро показал свой характер, и ему доверили более жёсткие и более захватывающие задания, такие как пробег до Кесселя. Способности Хана помогли ему избежать зверского пиратского нападения, когда он вёз вино по заданию Джилиака и Джаббы клану Бесадии. Арук Хатт, лидер клана Бесадии, и его потомок, Дурга, нарушили некоторые требования. На Нал Хатта был созван совет, чтобы вывести приговор клану Бесадии. Джабба и Джилиак решили убить Арука. Хотя Арук был успешно убит, имперцы угрожали разрушить жизнь хаттам, когда мофф Сарн Шилд объявил о кампании против Нал Хатты и Нар Шаддаа. Опытные семьи хаттов попытались подкупить Шилда, но когда потерпели неудачу, Джабба и Джилиак Хатты попросили Хана Соло связаться с имперским адмиралом, ведущим нападение, и уничтожить его. Соло успешно выкупил имперский план сражения. В качестве копии хатты наняли флот Дреа Рентала, чтобы защитить Нал Хатта. При помощи Дреа Рентала и имперских планов сражения удалось одержать победу над империей, и она оставила хаттов в покое. Это было незадолго до того, как сын Арука, Дурга, догадался о причастности Джилиака к смерти своего отца и бросил тому вызов. В поединке Дурга убил Джилиака. Принимая во внимание то, что большинство существ чувствовало бы горе или гнев, Джабба видел возможность продвинуться. Джабба успешно утвердил себя как лидера клана Десилийк. Долг Соло и смерть Хану Соло при виде имперского флагмана пришлось выкинуть за борт груз спайса, который он вёз для Джаббы. Джабба после этого требовал с него возмещение и отправил за Ханом родианского наёмника Гридо. Соло убил наёмника и затем встретил Джаббу у своего корабля. Хан сказал, что выплатит долг с дополнительными 15% через некоторое время. Джабба согласился и Соло улетел на "Соколе".thumb|Хан уверяет Джаббу, что выплатит долг Джабба так и не дождался Хана и отправил наёмников по всей галактике, чтобы найти его. В Облачном городе из-за предательства Лэндо Калриссиана Хан с друзьями попал в руки Дарта Вейдера и был заморожен в карбоните. Вейдер отдал замороженного Хана Соло Бобе Фетту в качестве благодарности за помощь. Фетт отвёз Хана Соло к Джаббе на Татуин.thumb|170px|[[Хан Соло|Соло в карбоните]] Джабба, разумеется, обрадовался такому "подарку". Но друзья Соло не сидели, сложа руки и отправились его спасать. В Дворец Джаббы пришли C-3PO и R2-D2 и передали послание от Люка, который предложил их обоих взамен Соло (на самом деле это был тайный план). Джабба от предложения отказался, но дроидов забрал. После этого к Джаббе пришла Лея, замаскированная под охотника за головами Боушха и привела "пленённого" Чубакку, которого Джабба бросил в камеру. Лея осталась во Дворце и ночью освободила Соло. Но тут раздался смех Джаббы и раскрылась занавеска, за которой находился хатт с подчинёнными. Джабба бросил Хана в камеру, где находился Чубакка, который рассказал ему план. Лею Джабба облизал своим языком, его подчинённые раздели её, надели костюм прошлой рабыни хатта Улы, которую он скормил ранкору и приковали цепями к трону Джаббы. На рассвете в Дворец прибыл Люк Скайуокер,thumb|Лея душит Джаббу Хатта последний раз предлагающий хатту отпустить Соло, но тот только рассмеялся и Скайуокер с помощью Силы выхватил у охранника бластер, чтобы убить Джаббу, но тот успевает нажать кнопку, открывающую люк и Скайуокер падает в логово ранкора. Ему удаётся убить ранкора, обрушив на его голову острые ворота. Разозлённый Джабба приговаривает Люка, Хана и Чубакку к съедению монстром Сарлакком, обитающим в Яме Каркуна. Прибыв к месту назначения, Джабба приказывает сбросить в пасть Сарлакка Люка Скайуокера, но находящийся на крыше баржи Джаббы R2-D2 бросил ему его меч и Люк сбросил охранников в пасть Сарлакка. Чтобы убить его, прилетает Боба Фетт, но Хан случайно разрушает его реактивный ранец и Фетт падает прямо в пасть чудовища. Тем временем, Лея вырубила электричество на барже, обхватила шею хатта цепью и начала его душить. Через несколько секунд она задушила Джаббу и с помощью R2-D2 избавилась от цепи и выбежала наружу. Люк и Лея уничтожили баржу, после чего с Лэндо, Ханом, Чуи и дроидами покидают Татуин. Так закончилась преступная империя великого гангстера галактики Джаббы Десилийка Тиуре. Личность и черты характера Джабба был огромным, толстым, капризным и избалованным хаттом.thumb|Татуировка Джаббы Он всегда жаждал власти и не останавливался ни перед чем. Например он раздавил новорожденного сына тети Джилиака, который был помехой на его пути к власти. У него была ковакинская обезьяно-ящера Салациус Крамб, которая раздражала во дворце хатта буквально всех. У Джаббы был друг, торговец оружием Эфант Мон. Джабба был самым знаменитым криминальным лордом и умело руководил своей империей и кланом Десилийк. Кроме того Джабба Хатт состоял в совете Древнейших хаттских кланов вместе с Ароком, Горгой Десилийк Аарпо, Марло и Орубой. У Джаббы на правой руке был символ клана Десилийк. Он любил держать при себе танцовщиц и наказывал подчиненных за малейшую провинность. Появления *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' * *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Power Gem'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * * *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite!'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''The Employment Test'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Crossroads'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Racer Rush'' }} Неканонические появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' * *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Skreej'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Источники * * * * * * * * *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 62'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Хатты Категория:Криминальные боссы Категория:Жители Нар-Шаддаа Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Владельцы бизнеса и управляющие Категория:Родившиеся в 600 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на Татуине Категория:Гермафродиты